In recent years, to identify an individual, financial institutions and medical institutions perform image reading of an ID card for identifying an individual in addition to image reading of a document. On the other hand, the size of an apparatus has become small. If, however, only the size of a conventional image reading apparatus is made small, an ID card cannot pass through a bent portion of a main conveyance path, and it is thus impossible to read a general document and ID card through the same conveyance path.
To solve this problem, there is provided an image reading apparatus into which an ID card is inserted from a document discharge port. According to PTL1, it is possible to avoid a bent portion of a main conveyance path by reading an ID card at the discharge port and discharging it from a sub-discharge port provided on the rear side of the image reading apparatus.